


Studying with Her - a Frankenstein AU description

by Vziii



Category: Game Grumps, Game Gyaru - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Frankenstein, Making my own damn happy ending, References to Frankenstein, Trans Female Character, gender-bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/pseuds/Vziii
Summary: A description of a Frankenstein-based AU of the (adapted) Gyaru characters.Includes:- Bri, the physics-biology student who wishes to be better than the Mary Shelley character- Rose O'Donovan, Bri's adopted sister and partner-in-crime- Arina, Bri's joyful and cheeky friend- Samson, a newly-employed teacher at the town elementary school- Daniella, the electricity-run creature who only wishes to learn more of the world outside the house
Relationships: Arina Hanson/Samson Berhow, Bri Wecht/Daniella Avidan
Kudos: 5





	Studying with Her - a Frankenstein AU description

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Overly Sarcastic Productions and Crash Course analyses of Frankenstein, told myself I should read it sometime, and just have not. I also have a couple fics I want to focus on so I just have to let this AU fly free out of my hands.
> 
> So here's a rough outline of the whole AU because apparently, my brain can dissociate and make a whole ass plot before I even decide if it's a project I should pursue.
> 
> At least remind me to listen to the whole Frankenstein musical soundtrack, because I've only seen that Amen animatic.

** Setting:**

New England America, early into the Industrial Revolution. We begin in modest and filial town, best known as the place of an esteemed research-based university. Thus, the 'local' families live alongside, or at least tolerate, the many enthusiastic students who migrate there.

Think 'Yale, Connecticut' where it's legitimately a town but let's face it, it's just now mostly inhabited by a couple of families and tons of college youths. And the Victoria architecture is period-relevant and not just fancy.

** Characters: **

**Bri Wecht [Victor Frankenstein]** \- born as Brian Wecht, the child of two avid readers with a library for their exploring. Let's just say that they began despising their own name and body due to a gender-discussion book or two.

After a few years into their university degree, they come across Mary Shelley's "Frankenstein," seeing the errors of this fictional scientist. Recreating a more ethical creation becomes her 'Capstone project' (though she knows it would be unwise to actually submit this to her professors).

She outrightly states three main variations from the original Creation: ensure each body part is from a permitted cadaver, teach and care for the new person from Day 1, and have more than one person/researcher involved.

... and maybe they will be made in the image of a beautiful woman, as well.

 **Rose O'Donovan/Wecht** **[Elizabeth Lavenza]** \- very, very, very different from the actual Elizabeth.

One, she was adopted because she ran from her orphanage and caused some mishap that had Bri take pity on her, NOT because she was the brightest blondest kid in the village. Two, there's no way that Rose is a sweet gentle lady who won't take on an art degree in the same university as Bri. Three, those two are technically siblings and I ain't into marrying my own sister Elizabeth, alright?

When Bri takes on her 'Codename: Shockingly-Hot' project, Rose avidly keeps her morale up with bought biscuits and odd banter. When the creation is alive, she also makes sure it's well, both by giving short lessons of her own and by sharing some cheeky 'knowledge' about annoying classmates.

 **Arina Hanson [Henry Clerval]** \- a quick and open-hearted friend of Bri's. They had met during a mishap at the nearby tearoom, and since then, Arina had been her happy, hopeful guide to the town. She got along quickly with Rose, too, after their weekend of tomfoolery at the park. (An Art and Literature major are capable of many things.)

Though she was hesitant about 'Shockingly-Hot' at first, she quickly learns how to best communicate about, and soon with, the newly-made woman. Contrary to her own belief, her small group of friends call her the mother-hen. But so long as she can keep them all smiling and healthy, that's all that matters.

 **Samson Berhow [originally added]** \- cordial and calm (most of the time), he is a town 'celebrity' for being the newly-employed elementary teacher, Arina's childhood sweetheart, and current courter, and a suspicious darkly-dressed nightwalker.

Well aware that he is different from his neighbours, Samson doesn't mind being a topic of gossip. He makes his own home by filling his (deceased) parents' room with shelves. On them, he'd place classic children's stories, unique lesson plans, and his friends' university notebooks. 

This study room quickly becomes a safe haven for him, his friends, 'Shockingly-Hot,' and their many thoughts and feelings. But sometimes, he wonders how long they can hide in here.

 **Daniella [Creature 'Adam']** \- composed of the donated cadaver of multiple women, pretty and wise, Daniella come to life in the basement of Samson's house.

Like any woman, she becomes an avid learner, though her tongue is a child's for the first few months. She does miss some social cues, but it only leaves more room for her large heart and her open mind.

She won't lie, so she does tell Bri of her intriguing habit of taking notes about her every time they talk. And she will tell her that she is very good to her. Beautiful, too, though Bri would say she can't compare to Daniella's tall, bold figure.

 **Verne Shaw and Jane Walsh [Robert Walton]** \- two sailing travelers, curious about the world and its ways. Friends (and lovers?) since adolescence, they've decided to start taking the world as their oyster by sailing the Mississipi.

... oh, that sounds like Mark Twain. Heck yeah.

_Act 1_

_  
_

_Scene 1_ \- 

Samson's house is a place of taboo and curses, the town may whisper.

Tonight, that may be true.

Bri gives Rose and Arina another explanation of how the heavy and rapid friction from the generator will conduct electricity to energize more muscles in 'Daniella's' body. Arina raises concern over how this may be another failed trial, but Rose insists that this is it.

After all, they have the metal rod up there, perfect for the thunderstorm tonight. So it must work alongside the generator.

The cracks and booms echo into the basement. Bri and Arina turn the generators fast as they can, while Rose clenched onto Samson in excitement. The lightning strikes the rod above, and everyone freezes with bated breath.

The thunder quiets, and suddenly Daniella gasps awake.

Bri catches the second Daniella's eyes snap open. Of course, she is the one standing over her face.

And in her mind, she thanks the singer's cadaver for having such beautiful brown pupils.

_Scene 2 -_

Bri yawns at the study room desk, to which Daniella holds onto her shoulders, eyes full of concern.

Arina steps over, waving a biscuit in Bri's face, chiding her for extending her lesson shift. Bri grumbles that Rose needed more time on her oil paint study, but Arina scolds otherwise. 

Rose walks in the study room seeing Daniella carry a woozy Bri over her shoulder, walking slowly towards the living room sofa. Arina and Rose share a giggle at this before walking back in, about to begin their late-night grammar lesson.

_Scene 3 -_

Recess is here, and in the fourth-grade classroom, Samson shuffles through the homework, blinking to keep his eyes clear.

Arina running in isn't particularly new, but the wrinkled sheet of paper is. Through heavy heaves, Arina rambles of how quickly Daniella has caught up to essay writing. Samson compares Daniella's paper to one of his students, eyes widening at how well she caught onto prepositions and conjunctions.

_Scene 4 -_

A couple walks by the window in the later afternoon, sweetly speaking to each other in the sunset.

Rose chuckles at how smushy they look, before going back to a shelf in Samson's study room. But Daniella keeps watching, taking note of how the taller person puts their lips to the other's forehead. And if she listens carefully, they said "I love you." But surely, they don't mean it like when Rose tells Bri she loves her.

Scene 5 - 

“Why couldn't he have stayed with the old man,” Daniella asks sullenly.

Bri stops reading aloud, placing her bookmark in her copy of "Frankenstein," before explaining the creature's fear of being seen and chased down again.

They continue the discussion, eventually leaning towards how Daniella can make her life better than 'Adam' in the book. Firstly, she must remember that people are good, only scared to the point of irrationality. Secondly, violence should not be met with violence. Lastly, remember who you love and who loves you in return.

As thanks, Daniella presses her lips to Bri's temple, whispering "I love you" like the person outside the window.

Bri had to explain what all that meant while her face blushed a burning red.

_Scene 6_ \- 

Daniella can't seem to control her laughter. But it was Rose's fault, with her impression of her gawky substitute professor.

Arina, with one arm around Samson, giggles at how serene this moment still is. A streetlamp-lit park was often a silent place for insomniacs, where an old man would say a meditative poem to himself.

Samson whispers that their laughter made the place less eerie, and Arina can't help but agree.

Bri puts down her pen, reviewing her notes: Daniella's enjoyed her first night outside the house, and it's best to let this happen more often. Her loud volume would give away her presence and catch unwanted attention, but they were lucky tonight.

_Scene 7_ -

Bri needed this. Playing the piano to rest from cram studying, Daniella practicing singing beside her.

As Daniella rests her voice by recharging, both by drinking water and rubbing two socks together for friction, Bri reflects. It's been months since Daniella learned about music, quickly following up by trying to sing. But she's caught on to town-favorite melodies so quickly. If only the town could hear her without seeing her as a monster.

_Scene 8_ \- 

Two nights before finals, and it seems that Rose, Bri, and Arina are losing morale.

Samson and Daniella bring them food and fun before they start the next two hours of cramming. Samson's 'father humour' and Daniella's silly songs may be more fit for children, but Bri admits that they've regressed due to their lethargy.

Samson and Daniella eventually conclude that after the tickle fight, they deserve to be grounded to their beds and sofas immediately.

Daniella, with Bri asleep and over her shoulder, decides that Bri would be more comfortable in her own small (and cheaply-rented) home. Samson warns her to be careful, and so she walks in the dark of the streets, avoiding the streetlamps as much as possible.

_Scene 9_ -

Bri could feel a kiss on her forehead as she began dozing off, mentally wrecked from her last examination.

Daniella wakes Bri up after they hear loud shouts from below. In a panic, Bri starts dressing to run to Samson's, about to warn them that the townsfolk has finally come for him.

Shocking for her, the moment she opens the front door of her own small house, a beer bottle is thrown at her. Had she not dodged it in time, she couldn't have heard the mob's shouts about her holding a monster in her home.

But of course, the bottles, newspapers, and finally a grain-sack gets thrown into her home, the last smacking her in the chest.

In a fit of rage, Daniella runs out and charges against the mob, knocking many of them to the ground. Before further damage could be made, she carries a groaning Bri out of the house and into the streets, trying to navigate her way out of town.

Bri, coming back into consciousness, hears the shouts for "Brian Wecht" behind her. Daniella, now dashing into the nearest woods, pants louder than the mob's cries. 

Bri asks what Daniella can see in front of her, hearing back that she only sees dimly-lit grass. Hearing the sudden sounds of rushing water, Bri warns of the river, but just before they tumble downwards.

Bri can't see. She can't breathe. All she knows now is to try to drag Daniella upwards.

After shouting through the rush of water, Bri tries to lead Daniella towards the moonlit riverbank. Daniella's strength surprises Bri yet again, as she keeps Bri on her back as she paddles to safety.

Not daring to waste time, Bri paws around for rocks, starting a spark and setting a tuft of grass aflame. In the warmth, the two laugh at how wild it is to still survive.

_ Act 2 _

_Scene 1_ \- 

Bri wakes up with a start, clawing around her to find Daniella. All she gets is an "ow" from the ground moving below her.

Daniella catches her up on what happened: she heard voices, decided to carry Bri someplace to hide, but could only walk so fast.

Immediately, Bri asks to be put down, looks around for anything resembling fabric, before resorting to tear off her own shirt. She begins tearing it into two and rubbing it for static friction, all while Daniella asks her why Bri's chest is different from hers.

Bri's explanation of her less-favourable male body is more or less done when she finally charges Daniella close to fully, conducting electricity with multiple shocking taps on the metal panel on her back.

When they continue their walk to better shelter, both pity the other in their own minds.

_Scene 2_ \- 

They find a small wooden cabin, and Bri walks up to the two people chopping wood nearby while Daniella chooses to hide and avoid any unneeded panic.

The two, believing Bri to be a lost travelling widow (thanks to Daniella letting her change into her dress instead), invite her to live with them before she begins her journey again.

As they take Bri along to the market, Daniella walks into the home, curious to see how it's like.

She gasps when an old man begins speaking from inside. Deciding not to be rude, she walks up and greets him. She admits she is not one of his children, for they have left for the market. The old man turns around and admits he would still like the company.

She's somewhat relieved to find he's blind, glad he's not afraid of her. They begin small talk before he admits that he has lived his life a coward of others' judgement. Daniella silently ponders if she is the same, though on the outside, she lets the man lament on this.

_Scene 3_ \- 

Bri sneaks out of her guest room at night and walks into the woodshed, holding a market-bargained copy of Milton's "Paradise Lost" with her.

Dani kisses her forehead in greeting, and as they discuss Turgenev's "Fathers And Sons" before Bri begins reading their new book aloud.

Frankly, both of them have trouble with the many Biblical allusions, since Bri's Jewish, but frankly, they don't mind. They don't mind distracting the other for so long, either.

Because when one of the youths walked by with their lover, she learned that lips can kiss another's lips.

[Yes, I've tried reading the first page of "Paradise Lost," and lemme tell you, I was lost like Paradise. I've only seen the OSP summary video.]

_Scene 4_ \- 

News breaks of a mob searching for Brian Wecht and a 'Pandora Monster.' Bri gathers the whole family, and introducing herself and Daniella as who they really are, they ask to leave in the night. They thank them for their hospitality, as well as their surprising formality by not screaming at the sight of 'Pandora.'

Daniella then walks up to Bri's guest room and tries to calm her down as she packs up, despite how Bri tries to be the stronger one for both of them. They embrace in tears, and they both know they are tears of joy and pain.

_Scene 5_ -

Under the waning moon, Daniella and Bri follow the river to a new home, asking each other if the wayfaring life is one they're alright with. Daniella proposes that if it means learning the world by experience, it's all worth it. Bri sighs that as outsiders and 'monsters' of society, what other choices of life are there?

Trying to soothe Bri, Daniella sings her a song she's heard from the old man. A folk-tune transitions to another and Bri breathes easier at this little concert.

They hear a holler nearby, taking their attention to a woman in a modest boat. Introducing herself as Jane Walsh, she invites them in their boat for a night if Daniella will serenade her friend to sleep.

Taking the offer with gracious smiles, they walk in. A single candle lights Jane and Verne's room. Verne seems anxious, explaining a nightmare about watching a songbird being shot down. Bri grimaces at such a coincidental dream, but Daniella seems unaffected as she sings a medley of contemporary and old-timey tunes.

_Scene 6_ -

Daniella helps Bri with a heavy rope-lifted item, and in return, Bri kisses her cheek.

Verne and Jane stay as peppy about the sail, with Jane scrubbing the deck as Verne takes notes of the Mississipi. Daniella listens to every word of Verne's speech, and midway watching, Bri looks up at the sky. 

How odd it is I've tried to study the natural world by books, she wonders, when Verne and Jane have learned more by exploring that world with their own eyes.

_Scene 7_ \- 

Bri walks to a port-town pawn shop, two crates of miscellaneous items in hand.

When her shawl is blown to the side, she puts her crates down and tries desperately to manage her disguise/beloved outfit. A woman's voice asks if she can help, and Bri keeps her head down to hide her crummy shave job this morning.

The woman bends down and gasps. "Bri?!"

Bri snaps her head up. "Rose!"

With the boxes forgotten, they embrace by the roadside, both trying to catch each other up in the shortest amount of time.

_Scene 8_ \- 

Verne, Jane, Bri, and Daniella await at the bar's private room, all in eager patience.

The moment Arina, Samson, and Rose walk in Bri and Daniella jump up (causing Jane's drink to shake on the table).

The evening then passes with laughter, banter, and joyful tears.

But soon they ask Bri and Daniella a big question: hide with the three of them, or keep sailing with Verne and Jane?

Daniella leaves the answer to Bri, as she's happy just to keep on the adventure outside of that university town.

Bri shivers as she thinks about it, resorting to asking for a night of contemplation.

_Scene 9_ -

Bri remembers walking up to Rose and apologizing for leaving her on her own.

They then hug themselves the same way her sister had.

Blinking back into the present, 'Sung' asks if Bri's alright.

She asks: how on Earth couldn't she be?

Sailing the world in a crew of six, with her lover by her side, learning more of the world just by walking on it...

Yes, she had to walk separate paths than her friends. Verne and Jane, Arina and Samson, Rose... everyone grows and sets out other sights.

She's happy that she's found her current path a very fulfilling one.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to take this AU and/or its characters for your own works.
> 
> And if anyone would like to teach me more about "Frankenstein" and/or "Paradise Lost," please do.


End file.
